


At Attention

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is fascinated by Gustavo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this. 
> 
> Written for kink_bingo, "uniforms/military kink".

Max Arciniega loved everything about Gustavo, but most of all he loved the man in uniform. Gustavo seemed to be permanently put together, permanently dressed to the nines, but when he stepped out of a room in that blue-and-white Chilean military coat and pants, Max found it physically hard to breath.

Gustavo was intoxicating. The man could set a room on fire simply by walking into it. Half of the time, Max couldn’t figure out how much was love and loyalty and how much was an actual fear of the man, when he dressed like this. Walked like this, formal and uncompromising. 

The thing he felt most about Gustavo was simple awe, like watching a sunset or, in Max’s mind, like watching God create the world from dust. Gustavo made things happen. Everyone listened to him; a simple bow of his head and people were hard at work, bustling around. He never needed to raise his voice.

When they were alone, Gustavo never commanded, simply suggested, and Max was happy to oblige. They would lock themselves away, keep from prying eyes, as Max fumbled with the buttons and tried to take the uniform off, even as he swallowed hard under the sheer power of it. Under the sheer power of him. 

Max knew the older man’s reputation. The fact that people turned the other way to avoid bumping into him on the street. The fact that General Pinochet had obviously entrusted him with certain tasks that weren’t warm or fuzzy and of which Gustavo never spoke. 

None of those things mattered. Max hadn’t had a home until Gustavo had opened his and gave him everything. He owed the man his life; he could be working for Satan himself and Max would only be mildly worried. He knew Gustavo’s heart was good. It had to be.

Gustavo somehow managed to wear nothing at all with the same grace he had when he was dressed in his uniform. Max could picture it, could trace gentle lines over his chest and down to his hips and his thighs. He could visualize the rifle at his side, a weapon at the ready and no hesitation if he had to use it.

But there was no weapon necessary now, not today, not with Max curled up at Gustavo’s side and ducking his head on to the older man’s shoulder, whispering again about how much he meant to Max. How much he needed him.

“I love you,” he whispered. Gustavo didn’t tend to say it back, but he didn’t need to. It shone through every touch, every word, every gesture. It was as obvious as the power that the man held; stating it in words would dampen it if anything. “Touch me,” Max whispered.

“Where?”

“Everywhere. Gustavo… please.”

The older man’s lips curled into a smile. 

“You don’t need to say please.”

“But I like saying it.” Max’s voice was pure innocence, pure wonder and awe. “I want to…” He trailed off. He didn’t have the words. Not yet.

“Okay, then,” Gustavo replied with a smile. “Say please.” His voice lowered. “What are you thinking about?”

“That uniform,” Max replied honestly. “You look so powerful in it. Like you could always protect me.”

“I will,” Gus whispered. “I promise you that. Nothing will ever harm you."

Max closed his eyes.

“I believe you,” he whispered.

And he did.


End file.
